Many prior art devices have been utilized for the purpose of retaining cylindrical tanks in an inverted position which are designed to hold them securely while allowing rapid release when needed. Examples of such construction are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,431,698 patented Dec. 2, 1947 to H. Lombard on a “Removable Mounting Installation” and U.S. Pat. No. 2,615,238 patented Oct. 28, 1952 to W. Highwood on a “Tank Clamp Support Holder”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,194,529 patented Jul. 13, 1965 to G. R. Brock on a “Bracket For Holding Fire Extinguishers”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,224,644 patented Dec. 21, 11965 to W. J. Davis on a “Dispenser”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,490,727 patented Jan. 20, 1970 to H. Q. Miller on a “Holding Apparatus For Loads Adapted To Be Strapped To The Back Of Humans”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,547,391 patented Dec. 15, 1970 to D. E. Johnson on a “Quick Release Support For Rescue Breathing Apparatus”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,565,384 patented Feb. 23, 1971 to L. A. Lockwood and assigned to Bernzomatic Corporation on a “Bracket For Holding And Clamping Gas Cylinder Type Fire Extinguisher Tanks”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,603,550 patented Sep. 7, 1973 to C. D. Byrd and assigned to Lacy J. Miller Machine Company, Inc. on a “Quick Release Support”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,667,714 patented Jun. 6, 1972 to T. Ziaylek, Jr. on a “Tank Support”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,972 patented Dec. 25, 1973 to J. C. Brodersen on a “Mounting Apparatus For Gas Containers”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,823,907 patented Jul. 16, 1974 to T. Ziaylek, Jr. on a “Positive Locking Device”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,591 patented Jul. 27, 1976 to J. Ziaylek and assigned to Ziamatic Corporation on a “Quic-Seat”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,592 patented Jul. 22, 1980 to D. J. Lingenfelser and assigned to Caterpillar Tractor Co. on a “Bracket Assembly For Mounting Fire Extinguishers Thereon”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,383 patented Dec. 8, 1981 to P. 0. Huston on a “Bracket For Holding A Tank”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,379,541 patented Apr. 12, 1983 to D. M. Harkness on a “Holder For A Container”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,505,448 patented Mar. 19, 1985 to C. P. Massie on a “Bracket For Fire Extinguishers”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,687 patented May 6, 1986 to T. Ziaylek, Jr. on an “Air Tank Support Of The Quick Release Type”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,714 patented Jul. 18, 1989 to T. Ziaylek, Jr. et al on a “Mounting Plate With Rollers”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,392 patented May 25, 1993 to J. M. Bostrom et al on a “Seat Construction”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,233 patented May 24, 1994 to J. M. Bostrom et al on a “Seat Construction Having A Mechanism For Storing A Tank”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,681,080 patented Oct. 28, 1997 to G. M. Pond et al and assigned to Seats, Inc. on a “Vehicle Seat For Person Wearing Self-Contained Breathing Apparatus”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,544 patented Sep. 8, 1998 to W. R. Block et al and assigned to H. O. Bostrom Company, Inc. on a “Seat Construction With Removable Side Cushions”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,749 to G. M. Pond and assigned to Seats, Inc. on a “Vehicle Seat With Removable Bolsters And Pivoting Headrest Members”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,702,242 patented Mar. 9, 2004 to T. Ziaylek, Jr. et al on a “Releasable Tank Holding Assembly Securable To A Hollow Seat Back To Facilitate Detachable Securement Of A Tank Thereinto”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,769,659 patented Aug. 3, 2004 to G. A. Martello on a “Bottle Bracket”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,830,226 patented Dec. 14, 2004 to B. J. Field et al and assigned to Pacific Safety Products Inc. on a “Quick Release Supporting Apparatus For A Canister”; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,975,978 patented Jul. 12, 2011 to M. P. Ziaylek on a “Positively Engaging Mounting Apparatus For Securely And Detachably Retaining Of A Cylindrical Tank”; and U.S. Design Pat. No. D222,527 patented Nov. 2, 1971 to T. Ziaylek, Jr. on a “Bracket For Use With Lifesaving Equipment”; and U.S. Design Pat. No. D237,357 patented Oct. 28, 1975 to T. Ziaylek, Jr. and assigned to Ziamatic Corporation on a “Tank Support Bracket For Lifesaving Equipment”; U.S. Design Pat. No. D245,929 patented Sep. 27, 1977 to R. J. Montambo and assigned to The Ansul Company on a “Fire Extinguishing Bracket”; and U.S. Design Pat. No. D264,935 patented Jun. 15, 1982 to T. Ziaylek, Jr. and assigned to Ziamatic Corporation on a “Combined Support And Display Bracket For A Self-Contained Breathing Apparatus”; and U.S. Design Pat. No. D265,287 patented Jul. 6, 1982 to T. Ziaylek, Jr. on a “Support Bracket For Biomarine Breathing Apparatus”; and U.S. Design Pat. No. D267,227 patented Dec. 14, 1982 to T. Ziaylek, Jr. and assigned to Ziamatic Corporation on a “Support Bracket For A Gas Cylinder”; and U.S. Design Pat. No. D298,704 patented Nov. 29, 1988 to T. Ziaylek, Jr. on a “Seat For Use Primarily In Emergency Vehicles”; and U.S. Design Pat. No. 1) 303,738 patented Oct. 3, 1989 to T. Ziaylek, Jr. on a “Rotatable Cylinder Holder”; and U.S. Design Pat. No. D314,325 patented Feb. 5, 1991 to T. Ziaylek, Jr. et al on a “Clamping Set Of Bracket Arms For Supporting Tubular Objects”; and U.S. Design Pat. No. D319,778 patented T. Ziaylek, Jr. on a “Vertical Support Brace Bracket Panel For Holding Tubular Objects”; and U.S. Design Pat. No. D347,735 patented Jun. 14, 1994 to T. Ziaylek, jr. et al on a “Quick Release Support Tank Bracket”; and U.S. Design Pat. No. 1) 390,367 patented Feb. 10, 1998 to R. F. Demski et al and assigned to Seats, Inc. and Pierce Manufacturing Inc. on a “Vehicle Seat”; and U.S. Design Pat. No. D394,381 patented May 19, 1998 to T. Ziaylek, Jr. et al on a “Tank Bracket”.